Jack Force
'' "I feel the same way about you."'' ~Jack to Schuyler. (Chapter Twenty-Eight, Blue Bloods) Biography Benjamin "Jack" Force is the only son of Charles and Trinity Force and bond twin to Mimi Force. He is the current reincarnation of Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction. When he was a child he was diagnosed with Attention Deficit Disorder and was prescribed with many copious amounts of anti-anxiety medications but soon overcame this after he received the sangre azul. He became a very studious person who managed to ace all of his subjects, is the most popular guy in the prestigious Duchnesne Private School and has been involved in various school activities. He is described by many of the female population as "painfully handsome" with the usual: platinum blond hair, graceful, athletic, etc... He has a calm and collective personality but easily shows violent tendencies because of his character(i.e Angel of Destruction). He shows a very tender and caring side towards Allegra Van Alen(Gabrielle, The Uncorrupted) and later to her daughter, Schuyler Van Alen. He frequently showers them with his affection, often composing poems or songs for Allegra and her previous incarnation and romantic dinner dates with Schuyler. When overcome with Abbadon's personality, he is often violent especially with his twin, Mimi. Despite this, he is loyal to his friends and family and tries his best to help them. Past Lives Abbadon The Angel of Destruction who served as God's Judgement in Heaven. He sided with Lucifer thinking that he could win Gabrielle's affection if he served the Morning Star. Later, he changed after seeing the error of his ways and sided with Michael and Gabrielle to avoid eternal damnation. As a previous general of Lucifer's army he played a major role in his defeat and decimated Lucifer's army in the battlefield. Valerius During the Fall of Rome, Abbadon reincarnated himself as Valerius, Agrippina's husband. Apparently, due to his good looks he was sought after by many women but evidently Agrippina won him in the end. It was also in this time period where he fought Lucifer in the form of Caligula and hunted many of the Silver Bloods together with Agrippina. Louis D'Orleans Abbadon's incarnation during the 1600's in France. He was married to Elisabeth de Lorraine-Lillebonne. William White Abbadon's incarnation during the creation of the American Settlement which would soon became the New York Branch Coven. He was married to Susannah Fuller. Henry Searle Married to Eliza Whitney In the Books BLUE BLOODS When the story opens, we find that Jack attempted to throw himself under a car; Schuyler being aware of this immediately rushes over to him to find him standing up like nothing happened. Doing this, he attempted to prove if the Conclave was right in their words of "Blue Bloods cannot die." It is said he attempted more than once of proving the Conclave wrong but failed. Later on, he and Schuyler send secret letters and finally speak of what has been killing the young Blue Bloods, and find it to be Croaton. But as Schuyler is attacked by one, Jack sees his father being portrayed by the Silver Blood (i.e. Croatan). Schuyler and Jack race to the Hospital where Allegra Van Alen is in her coma with Charles weeping over her bedside only to accuse Charles of being the Silver Blood but was wrong as Charles claimed he was there the whole time. At that night, Jack and Mimi find the truth that Charles is not the Silver Blood, but Michael and that Allegra Van Alen is Gabrielle, the Angel of Uncorrupted. Since Schuyler being only half - blood, Jack believes she was Gabrielle but is proven wrong by Charles and Mimi. Jack then begins to ignore her for quite sometime, paying more attention to Mimi. MASQUERADE When coming to Masquerade, Jack opens up to Schuyler once again and they find themselves in trouble not only with the Silver Bloods, but with Mimi Force who is seen getting jealous of their relationship. Mimi then plans to destroy Schuyler when both are in the Repository underneath Block 122. Though the rite failed, Mimi is caught red handed with Kingsley Martin, the Venator of the Conclave. As Mimi is convicted of the crime, Jack pleads Schuyler for her to do something, and Schuyler with hesitation agrees to prove Mimi being innocent. Mimi is proven innocent and Jack is relieved to find that Mimi never finished it but was finished by Kingsley Martin. At the End Jack and Mimi reunite in happy open arms but both are shocked to find that Schuyler is being adopted as Charles Niece, which in the Van Alen Family tree is indeed Schuyler's Uncle, making Jack and Mimi her cousins though not by blood in the story. REVELATIONS In Revelations, we take Jack in depth as we find out about secret meetings between him and Schuyler where intimate happenings occur. Mimi pushes Jack to letting her plan their Bonding early and agrees in the end to do it. He receives her sword, the Blade of Destruction while Mimi receives her as well. Jack and Schuyler though ignore each other in public, Mimi finds out the truth by the end and Jack and her unite for good so it seems for the end of the story. Schuyler being forced to choose between Jack or Oliver (as Oliver becomes Schuyler's Conduit and ''Familiar), is left off at the end of the story when both Schuyler and Oliver begin to run from the Agents who serve the Conclave that believe Schuyler had murdered Lawrence Van Alen in Rio at Corcovado, though it turned out to be Leviathian. '''THE VAN ALEN LEGACY' After having his heart broken by Schuyler, Jack becomes a Venator and with his father he tracks Leviathan. He comes across Schuyler and Oliver in Paris and helps Schuyler escape the silver bloods that were at the ball. Charles is lost in the process but not dead. He encouraged Schuyler to go back to New York but she refused and he left on his own, more rejected that ever. Schuyler becomes increasingly ill and has to come back to New York, Dr Pat says she is simply 'homesick' as she is away from people of her own kind. She sees Jack again but they are indifferent to each other. She finds that he is set to marry Mimi but does not love her. On the day of the bonding Schuyler tries to hide herself from Jack in the church but he sees her. The Silver Bloods manage to come inside the church and drag Schuyler and Kingsley to hell. Jack and Mimi follow them as Schuyler finds she is to be a sacrifice to open The Gate of Time and free Lucifer. Jack is furious as he and Mimi battle Leviathan to save their loves. Kingsley takes his own life to save them but tells Mimi his feelings first. Jack is wounded but by drinking some of Schuyler's blood he survives. In the end Oliver realizes that he will never be able to protect Sky the way Jack can and he allows them to escape to Florence together to fulfill the Van Alen Legacy. Category:Characters